A large number of patents have issued directed to cleaning apparatus and degreaser tanks. For example, see my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,375,177; 3,078,701 and 3,049,904.
Loss of vapor is a pollution hazard to operating personnel as well as being an economic loss. Regardless of whether the apparatus has a cover or is open, there is a loss of vapor when the things being cleaned are removed from within the treatment chamber due to solvent in the form of vapor or liquid which adheres thereto. The present invention seeks to minimize vapor losses by a structural interrelationship of the components of the cleaning apparatus.